hydrocephalus
by Jack10
Summary: A Nathan/Lucas family bonding story.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will! 

Authors note: This takes place in the 1st season.   
  
Special thanks: I have got to thank Chance and JamieBlue for helping me get this done. They have helped keep me sane while trying to write this!   
Also, Chance was wonderful and let me use references to her story Past Hauntings. It can be found at renenet.net   
  


Lucas woke up with a headache that made a hangover look mild. He had never had a headache this bad. He attempted to sit up, but the sudden movement caused to instantly gag. He laid back down, trying to let the nausea subside. When he felt he could open his mouth without vomiting, he called for Nathan. Nathan came in the room, almost running into the door frame in his haste

"What's wrong?"

"I've got a headache that only compares to being hit by a small Mac truck. I tried to sit up and almost threw up. "

Nathan tried to remember what they'd had last night to eat. It had only been spaghetti, garlic bread, and a salad. There was nothing that would cause these symptoms, plus Nathan would have something wrong with him as well.

"Can you walk?"

"I'll try. "

Lucas sat up slowly, feeling the nausea come back in full strength. Nathan helped hold him steady as Lucas let the immediate need to vomit subside.

"I take that as a no."

"Maybe, just let me get used to sitting first. Could you help me get dressed?"

"Sure." Nathan grabbed a pair of jeans near the bed and helped Lucas put them on. He was very unsteady on his feet, having to lean heavily on Nathan. They had just gotten his shirt on, when Lucas paled greatly "I've got to throw up!" Nathan helped him to the bathroom, getting him there just in time. After he was done, Nathan wiped his mouth with a wash cloth. "I'm taking you to the hospital. Do you think you can make it there ok?"

"Should be able to, but I won't make any promises."

Nathan watched the boy with growing concern. "Do we need to call a air lift?"

"No, just take me, please." They got out to the boat and headed off to the mainland. Nathan called the dock supervisor so his car would be ready when they arrived. They docked and Nathan helped Lucas get into the car.

The boy was getting paler by the minute. Nathan wondered if he should get an ambulance to take them in. By the time they arrived at the ER, Nathan was basically caring Lucas. Nathan sat Lucas in the waiting room, while he went to fill out paperwork. Lucas was seen within 5 minutes. The phlebotomist came in and took blood, and asked if Lucas could give them a urine specimen. Lucas looked up, more than a little embarrassed. "Could you help hold me steady? I'm not too sure about my balance." Nathan just nodded, knowing Lucas hated being helped with most things.

At 10, they took Lucas to get full body x-rays, a CT scan, and an mri. They were back by 10:30. About 11 a doctor came by and told them Lucas would be admitted to the 5th floor. They arrived at the room and got Lucas settled in. The nurse finally came in and started an IV around 1:30. He was still having sever nausea, so they gave him some tygane to try to reduce it. Lucas did not want Nathan to leave his side, so Nathan stayed by him. He made calls to the crew, mainly Kristen who would want to be there. At 5 they brought a tray for Nathan, but not for Lucas. The doctors were keeping him NPO until they figured out if surgery was necessary to correct the problem. Nathan hated to eat in front of Lucas, but the boy insisted it was ok. He'd rather watch Nathan eat than be alone. Nathan tried to make light of the situation by teasing Lucas with the delicious hospital peas. It was edible food, but field rations tasted about the same. Lucas had laughed at Nathan 's face as he tried to eat the 'fresh' strawberries. The expression was one that mirrored that bitter beer face commercial.

"At least I can have solid food!"

"I think I'll pass on that type of solid food. Hospital food can normally kill the visitors of the patient."

"True, I normally live off of vending machines."

"Last time my friend Allan was in the hospital, I lived on snickers and coke."

"That's healthy, don't let Kristen know that."

"She already loves my eating habits. I do eat, just not at the 'normal' times that most people do. Thanks for sitting with me. I know I sound like a baby, but I like having someone here with me."

"It's no problem. Where else do I have to go?"

"My parents always found other places to be. Even when I was little, they never would even visit." Nathan just shook his head. He still remembered what Lucas told him when he'd been shot at the conference. Nathan was just glad Lucas was there with him, at least now the boy knew people did love him.

"Is anyone else coming?"

"Yeah, Kristen will be here by morning and rest of the senior staff about the same time. They were all staying at the same resort."

"Sorry about messing up your shore leave."

"Not a problem. Would you rather be on SeaQuest with Kristen as the doctor?"

"It's a toss up. She's a great doctor, but then again the doctors here don't know to ask if I've eaten in the last 2 hrs and what it was, did I let Ben talk me into this or that....."

"Your saying she knows you too well?"

"Almost. I still have some secrets." Nathan raised an eyebrow. "really? Like what?" Lucas looked at him, seeing the mischief in his eyes. "Oh nothing" They both ended up laughing.

At 7 p.m. the doctor came in. "Hi, I'm Doctor Shotts. I reviewed your CT scan, your ventricles seem to be enlarged. Have you had any recent head injuries?"

"No, I just woke up to day with a terrible headache, and a wonderful bout of nausea. I have had a mild headache for the last few days, but it didn't bother me that much. I thought it was my body adapting to being upworld again."

"Ok. We're looking at getting you into surgery at about 10, barring all emergencies. We'll need to do another CT scan to get the computer alignment right. Do either of you have any questions?"

"Yes, " said Nathan, "What exactly are you going to be doing?"

"We are going to use a computer to put a catheter in-between his ventricles, then the catheter will run to a shunt or pressure valve on the exterior of his skull. Then a drainage tube will be placed in his abdomen and brought up to the shunt and connected there. This should relieve the pressure in his brain."

"Will he have any type of brain damage with this?"

"There is always a chance. He could have some memory loss or bleeding, but it is not expected. That has happened before, but that could happen with anyone where they mess with your brain."

Nathan didn't like the thought of that, but it seemed to be the only option. He felt Lucas squeeze his hand. "It's going to be ok, Captain. I'm to mean to die." Nathan just sighed and tried to smile.

"I hope your right Lucas. I really don't want to lose you." Lucas looked at Nathan with the worlds most beautiful smile.

"Don't worry about it. I've lived through a lot and come out on top, this will be no different."

"Why is your doing the reassuring, when it's supposed to be my job?"

"Basically, if it's happening to you, it's not as scary as watching it happen to another person."

"I guess your right."

At that point, a nurse came in with a razor and supplies for the CT scan.

"I'm going to have to shave your head to put these on and when we operate." Lucas's shock showed on his face.

"Your shaving off all my hair? You never said anything about that."

Nathan, despite his best effort laughed.

"He values his hair."

"We can save it for you, if you like." Dr. Shotts offered. The doctor could see the boy had a problem with his hair being shaved.

"Ok, I just get to grow it out even longer after this!" Nathan just rolled his eyes.

"Do you want me to shave it all now or in the OR?"

"I guess now, but I get to keep it."

"Just curious, but why so worried about the hair?"

"I have enough trouble getting girls with being a computer geek, now being a bald geek makes it even tougher."

"Ok, then lets get started."

Nathan watched as they shaved Lucas's head, knowing it wasn't going to be easy for Lucas until his hair grew back out. The doctor then put the donuts on certain places on Lucas's head, then said "ready to go get your CT scan done?" Lucas nodded and climbed into the wheelchair.

"We should be back in about 15 minutes."

"Ok, I'm going to get a snickers."

Nathan got back in the room before Lucas did. Outside he was calm, seeming to understand and be in control. He wasn't the same on the inside, however. Lucas could have brain damage or even die! The rational part of him knew Lucas would be fine, but the irrational part kept insisting otherwise. '_what happens if he doesn't remember you or the crew? What if he dies, do you sign over his organs?'_ He told his brain to shut up, none of that would happen.

Lucas came back, laid back down, content to look at his hair, that was now in a sterile sealed bag. By 9 P.M. Lucas was starting to wear out.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep?"

"I'll try, but I really don't want to be here. Can we please go home?"

It warmed Nathan's heart some that the boy considered his house home.

"It'll be ok, they'll get your head functioning right, then we can go home."

"I bet Darwin misses us."

"I had Bill tell him what was going on."

"Admiral Noyce?"

"Yeah, he said to tell you he hopes you feel better."

"Did you contact the Wolenczek's?"

"Your parents?"

"Yeah, them. They prefer I call them by first names if I'm with them, but call them mom and dad when there's someone important there." Nathan just shook his head.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since I was 6. They said it was better that I learn to do that early."

"Any particular reason?"

"No, it's just that I'm a reminder that they screwed up their lives by having me."

"I'm sorry Lucas, I didn't know."

"It's ok, I haven't needed them for a long time."

Nathan looked at Lucas and rubbed his hand gently over Lucas's now shaven head. "If I could change the past, I would." Lucas smiled at Nathan.

"You have, in a way at least. I know you and the crew love me. Anyone can birth a child, it takes a person to love the child, to really be a parent." Nathan couldn't have been anymore speechless. Lucas smiled at Nathan, then said "will you stay with me while I sleep?"

"Sure kiddo."

With that Nathan put down the siderail and sat partially on the bed. Lucas rolled on his side, laying his head on Nathan's thigh. Nathan relaxed against the bed, with one hand rubbing Lucas's back. Lucas fell asleep within 10 minutes. Nathan watched him sleep, thinking of the boy's words.

At about 9:50 a nurse came in, with some papers in her hand. "Hi, I just have some things you need to sign. They are sending someone up for him in a few minutes."

"Ok, what all do I have to sign?"

"This is a form stating it's ok for him to receive blood products. It also states he is O+. Is this correct?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then I need you to sign on this line." Nathan looked at the paper, and signed where she said to.

"This next form is what you filled out in the ER stating his allergies and living will, donor status, that general thing. I just need your signature here." Nathan signed the second paper, really wishing they were anywhere but here.

"The last paper mainly states the doctor described the procedure and the risks."

"Ok, but I do have one question."

"Ok, what is it?"

"What are the odds of brain damage or memory loss?"

"I'd say not very likely, of all the patients I have had with this procedure, only one had even slight memory loss. She was also 80 and had slight memory loss before the surgery. I really don't feel the surgery had much to do with it."

"Ok, I still have this nagging thought he's not coming back."

"I can't say he won't have some problems, but it's not very likely."

"Thanks." The nurse handed Nathan his copy of the papers. Nathan looked down to see if Lucas was still asleep . His eye's were met with a pair of clear blue eyes that were unwavering. "I'll be ok, don't worry about me. Worry about all the heck I'm going to give everyone about being bald!" Nathan hugged Lucas close.

"How impossible are you going to be?"

"Take my worst and multiply it by 10^N."

"Great, a bald demanding geek." Lucas laughed inspite of his attempt to keep a straight face.

A OR tech came in, breaking up the conversation. "Lucas Wolenczek?" Lucas nodded. The next thing Nathan saw scared him more than any other thing in his life. Lucas was trembling, his blue eyes showing such fear. He wasn't even aware of his surroundings. Nathan exhaled, not really noticing that he was holding his breath.

"Lucas?" Lucas turned his direction. His trembling had not stopped, instead it had gotten worse.

"Are you cold?" the clueless tech asked. Lucas just nodded. "We've got some warm blankets for you in OR." Nathan was about to tell the tech they couldn't take Lucas, when Lucas looked up at him, trust showing through the panic. Nathan put on his best captain face "Your going to be fine." Lucas nodded, the trembling lessening only somewhat. Nathan got up, allowing the tech to raise the bed, but not letting loose of Lucas's hand. Just before the tech took him, Nathan leaned over the bed, kissed Lucas's forehead and hugged him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Captain."

With that the tech wheeled him out to take him to surgery. Nathan sat down, feeling helpless. The boy had trembled, never saying he was scared, just trembled. Nathan had seen fear, even panic, but this hit too close to Carol's death. At least she had died in her sleep. She had been afraid when she was dying, her eyes spoke what she refused to say. Nathan had tried to be strong for her, giving her all the strength he didn't think he had. Now with Lucas, he felt the same thing. The longing to take away the fear, but not knowing how.

He decided to try to divert his attention, so he got Lucas's lap top out of the bag they'd packed before they left the island. He logged in as Lucas had shown him, and searched the hard drive for something to read. Lucas read and wrote X-files fan fiction, so there should be some on there. He ended up finding some Zena fan fiction instead, but it would do. He read several, then finally found some X-Files Lucas had written. He was actually writing about stuff that happened on the SeaQuest, but the reader wouldn't know that. The story he was reading was about Mulder and Scully finding some strange glowing substance that the lone gunmen thought was worth something. It ended up only being hospital wastes mixed with some jellyfish remains. 'Kreig would kill Lucas if he ever read that one. ' thought Nathan.

Nathan finally put the computer down, tired of reading. The glow of the screen was bothering his tired eyes. He had been reading for about 2 hrs. He went to the nurses station. "Has there been any call from OR about Lucas Wolenczek yet?"

"Not yet Captain, they should be closing soon, though."

"Thank you."

Nathan was curious why she called him captain, until he remembered Lucas had called him it several times. Nathan walked down the hall, stretching out his tired legs. He heard a voice behind him. "Captain Bridger?" He turned around, to see Dr. Shotts standing by the nurses station.

"How is he?" Nathan could barely contain his anticipation.

"He's fine. The catheter went in without a problem, we did have some problems pulling the drainage tube up, because of some old stare tissue. It was in the shoulder, according to his records, he's had a wound there caused by firearms."

"Yes, he is an active member of the SeaQuest crew."

"That would explain it. Anyway, he's going to be fine. He woke up completely after the surgery. It was like the anesthesia had little post op affects."

"Your lucky he didn't wake up on you during the surgery, he did that to Kristen once."

"What?"

"She was doing a minor scope of his shoulder once, when he just woke up. It scared her nicely. Lucas thought it was funny."

Nathan laughed a tense laugh. He was just getting off the adrenaline high he'd been on for the last 16 hrs. The doctor smiled at Nathan.

"He'll be in post op for about another hour and a half. He's in ICU recovery. They'll bring him back to the room."

"Why ICU recovery?"

"With this type of surgery, we want no possible infection."

"What type of infections?"

"Meningitis, peritonitis, really bad things like that. He'll be receiving 3 doses of antibiotics before he is released."

"Will he need any medications after this?"

"He shouldn't. I'll give him a prescription for Tylenol 3 with codeine for pain. He may need it, he may not. It all depends on him."

"Can he eat after this?"

"Yes, whatever he can tolerate."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem, just have the nurse page me if you have any other questions." With that Dr. Shotts went to finish paperwork and get some rest.

Nathan walked down to the vending machine, getting a snickers and a coke for Lucas, and a Baby Ruth and a coke for himself. He wondered around the ground floor, letting his mind wander and unwind. Finally, he returned to the room, content to let life come as it would. Lucas was wheeled in about 30 minutes later, looking around tiredly. His eyes searched, until they found Nathan. "Captain?" Nathan walked to the bed and gently took Lucas's hand.

"I'm here. How do you feel?"

"Like someone let Kreig pilot the launch again."

Nathan smiled, remembering the last time Kreig rolled the launch.

"Want to see my bandages?" Lucas asked as he pulled down the cover.

"Sure, but don't bother them, Kristen will have your head and mine for that."

Lucas showed Nathan the small incision on his abdomen, the even smaller one on his neck, and finally the large incision covered by several 4X4's and surgical tape.

"Wonder what the scar will look like. I hope my hair will cover it."

"I thought you wanted a scar?"

Lucas just stuck his tongue out at Nathan.

"Could you help me get up and go to the bathroom?"

"Sure. Where can't I hold on to?"

"Mainly just hold onto my side, my belly is really sore." Nathan helped Lucas sit up, noting the boy was a little dizzy.

"Just sit until you can stand up. Can you use the bedside urinal?"

"Right, the last time I tried that, they had to clean the floor, change the bed, and give me a new gown."

"Ok, feeling any better?"

"Yeah, some."

Nathan moved the IV pole so Lucas could get up. Lucas immediately put his arm around Nathan's waist, holding himself steady. Together they walked into the bathroom. Nathan stood behind him, letting him do as much as he could by himself. Lucas finished, sitting the container for the nurse to measure and record his output. They got back the bed, when Lucas asked if Nathan would help him walk around the hall some.

"I guess, do you want some pants?"

"That would be nice. I don't want to give any nurse wanting to do an anal temperature any ideas. "

Nathan laughed as he went to find a nurse. Lucas may have been through a major surgery, but he still had his deranged sense of humor. Nathan came back with some pants and a nurse, while she measured the output, Nathan helped Lucas with the pants. They walked the hall several times before Lucas finally tired out. They returned to the room, with the nurse waiting there with the antibiotic. Lucas laid down, finally content to sleep. Nathan pulled a chair up to the bed and curled up as best he could. The nurse came in to do vitals, then asked Nathan if he'd like to sleep on the other bed in the room. Nathan smiled, but told her he'd rather be in the chair. The nurse came back in several minutes later with a blanket and pillow. She pulled the other chair up to Nathan's feet.

"If you insist of killing your back, at least take this pillow and blanket."

Nathan smiled at the nurse, knowing she didn't have to take time out of her shift for him, but she was still trying to make him feel better.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I know it's not the easiest having a child in the hospital. My daughter just had her appendix removed. It was nerve racking for me. I'm used to being on the other side of it, not being the family watching what was happening, rather the person who knew what was going on."

"I know the feeling. I'm the captain of the SeaQuest. I used to knowing what's going on. Here I'm just lost."

The nurse gave him a sympathetic look.

"Try to get some sleep, he should be discharged tomorrow."

"They will release him that early?"

"Barring any complications, yes. He does have a slight fever, but that is to be expected. The body is healing it's self."

"How high of a fever?"

"He's at 101 right now. I'm going to give him so Tylenol in a little while to try to bring that down. If it gets above 101.5, then we do blood work, but everything seems ok." She left the room to get the Tylenol.

After she was done giving his medications, she left Lucas to sleep. Nathan finally fell asleep at 4 a.m. He woke at 6 to a familiar hand on his shoulder. Kristen and crew stood around the bed.

"Hi. When did you guys get here?"

Kristen answered "We got here at 530. Lucas said you didn't fall asleep until late, so we let you sleep." Nathan looked over at Lucas who was currently showing off his bandages. Lucas turned to Nathan. "Where's my hair?"

Ben was the first to laugh and say "At least now you'll have a military hair cut." Lucas glared at Ben, until he noticed Commander Ford kick Ben, then he laughed. Nathan retrieved the bag from the drawer.

"See how long it is?" asked Lucas, "It gets to grow back even longer!" The commander and Crocker groaned, while Tim and Migs just shook their heads. "Much longer and it'll be longer than mine," complained Katie. Nathan watched his crew laugh and make fun of each other for awhile. They seemed to be relieved to see Lucas ok. He looked up at Kristen, who was looking worriedly at him. "what?"

"How are you holding up?"

"Not bad. It's better now that he's where I can touch him, realize that he's still alive."

Kristen's hand gently squeezed his shoulder, "We were all so worried about you both. "

The chatter quieted down, so that the rest of the hospital could sleep. Finally at 8 Dr. Shotts came in and cleared Lucas to leave. The only limitations were that Lucas could not shower until the stitches were removed. He could take a bath, just no water running over the stitches, getting them wet. The bandages could come off in 48 hrs. Kristen talked to the doctor who said she could remove the stitches. She could be very persuasive when she wanted to be. The doctor said to have a CT scan done in 3 months, to make sure everything was ok. He also stated to come back in if there was any more headache, nausea/vomiting, or high fever. Nathan helped Lucas dress, while the rest of the crew got the cars ready.

The nurse brought a wheelchair around, but Lucas wanted to walk. He insisted he had to work the soreness out his system. The nurse finally gave up, noting that there were plenty of people to catch him if he fell. They got down to Bridger's car when Lucas asked if they could stop for breakfast. Nathan didn't mind, he wanted real food, not the stuff that was good for you that they served at the hospital. Nathan told the crew they were stopping at Mc Donald's. They decided to stop as well. The poor people at Mc Donald's didn't know what to do with all of them. Finally after breakfast and getting everything done, they finally reached the island. The crew had stopped there before coming to the hospital, to drop off their stuff. Nathan found places for everyone to sleep, while everyone found stuff to do. Tim and Lucas were down with Darwin who was inspecting Lucas. The day ended rather uneventful, which to the crew that was ok.

Later that night Nathan walked out on the dock, watching the moon and stars. He heard the dock creak as Lucas walked up in his boxers and t-shirt.

"It's beautiful out here."

"I know, Carol and I used to sit out here for hours. "

"Captain, I wanted to say thank you for being there with me. It means a lot to me."

"I know it does Lucas. I just wish I could help more."

"Captain, your doing great, " said Lucas. He looked at Nathan, trying to figure out what to say next. He knew he should say it, but it was very ackward to say to another man. "Captain....I love you." Nathan could see the boy was struggling with the emotion. "I love you too, Lucas. " Nathan put his arm around Lucas, hugging him gently.

"I'm not used to having someone love me. I've always been a burden to the Wolenczek's."

"You'll never be a burden to me." With that, they sat back to watch the stars, relaxing for the first time in a while.

Nathan noticed Lucas was getting tired, his head leaning more and more into his shoulder.

"Lets get some sleep, Kristen will want to check you over to see if the hospital missed anything."

"Did they miss anything? I think they poked and tested every part of me."

Nathan just laughed as they made their way back to the house.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own them, don't truly own myself.

  


Authors note: This is the second part to Hydrocephalus. I am still trying to find a cause to Lucas getting hydrocephalus(real). This is unbeta'd, so there may be some mistakes. It has been spell checked, but nothing else.

  


Dedicated to my boyfriend who has hydrocephalus.

  


  


The Bridger household started to wake up at 0600 with Commander Ford and Sensor chief Miguel Ortiz. They had planned to go running before the rest of the house woke up. Jonathan was the first to wake. He got dressed, then went to wake Migs. Migs and Tim were on the fold out couch, with the blankets pulled over their heads. Jonathan tried to figure out which head belonged to who, then finally just pulled to cover down. Migs tried to grab the covers back, while Tim rolled over and growled something incoherent. Jonathan almost laughed at the sight. 

"Migs"

"What?"

"It's time to go running."

"Ok."

Migs slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the dim sunlight. 

"What time is it?"

"0600"

Migs stretched, then tried to get up without waking Tim any further. 

"Sorry, Tim."

"What are you guys doing?"

"Going running, want to come along?"

Tim rolled toward Migs and Jonathan. "Running on leave? I just want to sleep."

"He's not much of a morning person is he?"

"Morning starts at noon on leave!"

The Comm tech then rolled back over, pulling the blanket back over his head.

Migs and Jonathan just laughed at the now grumbling Tim. They then went to eat and run.

Kristen was the next up, waking at 0730. She stopped at Lucas's door to see if he was awake yet. She didn't expect him to be, and wasn't disappointed. He was sleeping on his back, mumbling some kind of computer jarjun. She laughed softly, letting the sight calm her. She had been terrified the last 2 days. There was no logical reason for this to happen. He had all the classic signs of hydrocephalus shunt failure. The only problem with that was that Lucas didn't have a shunt or any previous symptoms that would even point that direction. Hydrocephalus wasn't something you just caught. She had a whole list of tests and scans to do on Lucas when they got back to the SeaQuest. 

She jumped slightly as a hand touched her arm. She looked up, seeing Nathan behind her. 

"How is he?"

"He's talking to his computer right now. I believe he just threatened to take a magnet gun to the hard drive."

"He is even dreaming of his computer?"

"I assume. He also snores."

Nathan just laughed. Kristen could see the fear start to leave Nathan's eyes. He must have been even more terrified than she had been. He had taken Lucas in as a son. Lucas didn't even realize it, but he'd pretty well accepted Nathan as the father he'd never really had. Lucas's father seemed too busy to ever call or have anything to do with Lucas. Kristen really didn't see why they even bothered to call the man at all. He never called back. The only person that SeaQuest had ever talked to was the lawyer. He handled all the reports, then sent the money expenditures to the accountant. 

Kristen smiled at Nathan, then turned around and gave him a hug. Nathan resisted at first, then relaxed, letting some of his tension out. He felt Kristen's hand gently rub down his neck, relaxing the trapezous muscle as she did. 

"He's going to be ok. He's got a Captain and crew that love him and will be there for him no matter what. "

Nathan smiled into her hair.

"Your right, but I just know that I don't want to lose him."

Kristen stepped away from Nathan. 

"Your not going to lose him. If you keep that attitude up, I'll put you through the tests you always try to avoid!"

Nathan smiled, knowing she was serious. She was somewhat sadistic when it came to tests that you didn't want to take. 

"Want a cup of coffee?"

"Sure."

They walked down the hall, trying not to hit the squeaky floor joists. 

The rest of the crew woke at about 0900. It seemed that most of them would rather sleep than get up at the crack of dawn. Lucas woke up at 0930. He walked downstairs, slightly hunched over. He walked into the kitchen, then looked up. He saw eight pairs of eyes watching him with concern. 

"I'm ok. My stomach is kind of sore, don't worry about me."

Kristen looked at him then said "It is to be expected, but no we won't stop worrying about you."

Lucas smiled, then got a glass of milk. He went to the cabinet, got out 2 cookies, then got the icing out of the refrigerator. He knew this would make Kristen crazy....

Kristen watched the boy make spread at least 1 inch of icing on one cookie, then put the other one on top. "Your doing this just for my benefit aren't you?"

"No Doc, Why would I do that?"

Kristen looked at Nathan, then said "You let him eat this way?" Nathan turned slightly red.

"He has eaten that for the last 3 days."

Kristen just shook her head. 

"You'll have no teeth left if you keep eating like that."

Lucas just smiled with icing smeared on both of his cheeks. After he swallowed the bite he asked "Want a bite? It's really good." He tempted her with it, until she finally took a bite. It really wasn't half bad. The rest of the crew tried it, then decided it wasn't exactly what they'd eat every day, but that it did taste good.

Everyone settled into a simple routine, some swimming or fishing, while others preferred to soak up the sun's rays. Lucas sat through Kristen poking and prodding him. She did mostly simple procedures to him. She took his vitals (Blood Pressure, temperature, Respirations and pulse), then removed his bandages and looked at his incision sites. The stitches looked fine, as did the incision. The edges of the incisions were well approximated and pink. There was no drainage from any of the sites. He had a slight headache. It was a 0.5 on a scale of 10. It was common to have a low pressure headache after the surgery. Lucas refused to take any medications, saying the headache wasn't even bad enough for a baby aspirin. 

By 1100 he was starting to squirm, so she let him go out and sun bath. It was on the condition that he NOT on any circumstance get near the water or get sand in his incisions. He promised to be good, not wanting the wrath of Westphalen on him. He'd seen it once, that was enough. The crewmen that got it didn't get to leave sick bay for 2 weeks. He sat back on the blanket that Katie had laid out. She was currently sleeping on her stomach. He noticed her back was getting slightly red, so he put more sun block on her. 

Ben and Crocker were doing underwater handstands, while Darwin and Tim were fishing. Jonathan, Migs, Nathan and Kristen were playing volleyball next to Lucas and Katie. Nathan asked Lucas if he wanted to play, but Lucas said no. 

"Are you sure? You could serve for Kristen...she serves like a girl."

Lucas laughed as Kristen turned to Nathan and said "maybe that's because I am a girl!"

Miguel laughed and was about to make a comment, when Kristen turned his direction.

"Any comments Mr. Ortiz?"

"No Ma'am, wouldn't think of it."

"What about you Mr. Ford?"

Jonathan tried to look innocent, but then said "I'm being good! Captain started it!"

Lucas was doubled over laughing by this time. 

"Ow, it hurts to laugh, quit!"

Lucas heard a snicker behind him. Katie was trying to cover her laugh, but it wasn't working well.

Lucas shook his head, then said, "you guys need help." With that, Lucas turned to lay on his stomach. 

Lucas put the sterile pad over his abdominal incision, then lay on his stomach, letting the sun reach his back.

The volleyball game resumed play, with Migs and Jonathan winning. 

At about 4, Lucas begged Kristen to let him go in the water to his thighs. He wanted to play with Darwin. 

"Please Kristen! I won't get my stitches wet. I don't want peritonitis. I just want to pet Darwin."

Kristen could see the boy wasn't going to let up.

"If and only if you do not get your stitches wet."

"I promise."

Lucas walked into the water. Darwin swam up, but didn't splash. He looked at Lucas and gently nosed around the incision. Lucas rubbed Darwin's melon, then said "Race ya!"

Darwin shook his head no. "Lucas no get stitches wet!"

"She got to you too?"

"No! Want Lucas to get better so can swim with Darwin!"

"Ok, but that might be a few weeks."

Darwin seemed to accept it. 

"Want to play catch?"

"Yes!" With that Darwin dove off to get his ball.

Lucas stayed out in the water for about 20 minutes, then said goodbye to Darwin. 

Everyone was getting hungry, so they started to get supper ready. Crocker and Nathan were cleaning the fish that Tim and Darwin caught, while Katie and Ben made the salad. Tim, Migs and Jonathan made some pasta stuff that Migs said was great with fish. 

While the rest of the crew cooked, Lucas and Kristen did another check up. Everything looked fine. He hadn't even gotten sand in his incision. He did have a slight sunburn, but then again, so did everybody. 

Kristen was finishing writing in her notes, when Lucas asked her "Do you know what caused this?"

"I have no idea. This isn't normal to have to have a shunt put in or just to wake up with this. You basically just woke up with hydrocephalus. You can have encephalitis that leads to hydrocephalus, but this is baffling me. I've got a series of tests to run on you when we get back to the SeaQuest. "

Lucas just nodded. "Am I going to have this shunt for the rest of my life?"

"I don't know. It will stay in until I can find justification to remove it. If it is permanent, it may need to be revised, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." 

"What happens if it needs to be replaced and it doesn't get replaced?"

"Your headache gets worse, and your ventricles swell. Your head will swell, trying to compensate for the increasing ventricle pressure. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. I know some people have died with this."

"Yes, back in the 1960's and before they had the technology to help reduce the pressure . You have to be cautious, but you can still have a life. Most people with this lead normal and happy lives."

Lucas still looked concerned.

" There are many different levels of severity. There are many different factors that go along with it as well. This condition can be controlled."

That seemed to soothe Lucas. 

"Are you done with me?"

"Yes, but still take it easy! You are not invincible."

Lucas smiled, then winked at her. Kristen just rolled her eyes. She didn't know who made worse patients, Captains or kids. 

  


  


  


End for now.......

  


  


  


  



	3. cause

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Authors note: This is the simplest/most plausable way I could explain how Lucas developed hydrocephalus. I really didn't want to go into a more serious medical conditon that would require deep medical explainations. What I have given him does have varying forms of severity. I left it vague for that reason. (I know it can be serious, I'm not trying to make light of the condition.)

Special Thanks: Mary thank you! She really helped me with this. Thanks to everyone who sent me ideas. Keafers- my beta. She puts up with my constant revisions and different sense of humor. 

This will be revised, I don't know when though.   


SeaQuest 0900   
  


Lucas walked into the Med Bay knowing it was going to be a long day. Kristen had shown him the list of tests she had planned for the day. The only tests not being run on him were a pregnancy test and a barium test. 

He walked into Kristen's office and said "Dr. Livingston, I presume?" 

"What? Oh, hi Lucas. Are you ready for some fun?" 

"Fun for you or fun for me? Swimming with Darwin is fun, or hacking a virgin server, but not being a lab rat." 

"A virgin server?" 

"An unhacked server." 

Kristen just shook her head. Computer hackers had a different grasp on reality. 

"Are you ready to begin?" 

"Sure! S & M! S & M!" 

Kristen rolled her eyes, "It's not going to be that bad. Lets start with the blood draws and X rays." 

With that Lucas was off for a day of long tests. He was cooperative, but he really didn't like being messed with that much. Around noon they took a break for lunch. It was partially to give Lucas a break, but also it gave the staff time to analyze the test results. 

Lucas walked into the mess and got a ham and cheese sandwich. It looked better than the hot food. He sat down by Miguel and Tim. 

"Feeling like a lab rat yet?" Tim asked. 

"More than you know." 

"Has she found anything?" Miguel asked. 

"Not yet, but I've been exposed to enough radiation to make me sterile." 

"I thought all computer geeks were sterile." Tim laughed as Miguel tried to look innocent. 

"Only the ones that played with nuclear stuff at an early age. I wasn't able to play with it until I was 7." 

Tim laughed as he was trying to take a drink. Tea almost came out of his nose. 

"Don't say stuff like that when I'm taking a drink!" 

Lucas and Miguel just laughed. 

"How many more tests do you have to do today?" Tim asked. 

"I have 1 more stress test today. I'll trade you for whatever you guys are doing." 

Miguel and Tim looked at him, then said "Deal!" 

Lucas looked at them and then asked "Why?" 

Miguel looked at Lucas and said "We're doing equipment testing. Mother and Loner are arguing over a current. I'll be in Med Bay before the end of the day for headache medication." 

"You think that is bad? The last time we crash dove, some wires were severed or pulled loose. I had to crawl through all the ducts until found exactly where they were. Katie had to help me. I will be so glad when this is done." 

"On second thought, I'll stay with Doc. At least she has mercy." 

"Don't you have to do any testing?" asked Miguel. 

"Yeah, I have to do a viral sweep of the main frame, plus some other code testing. I get to do that after Kristen is done with me." 

Nathan walked up to the table, curious about what they were talking about. 

"Are you trying to get them out of testing?" 

Lucas smiled, "No, I'd never do that." 

"Good, then get me out of it." 

Miguel and Tim looked slightly shocked, then just laughed. 

"Not only do I have to do my own tests, I also get to write up reports from all the reports I receive." 

Lucas shook his head, "And I thought being a lab rat was bad." 

"Has she found anything yet?" 

"Not yet. I have no bacterial or viral infections, all my scans have been normal, and no I'm not pregnant." 

"Why did they run that test?" Miguel asked. 

"The lab tech decided since he'd done every other test on the blood, that one wouldn't hurt." 

Nathan smiled at the thought of Lucas with a positive pregnancy test. That would be something interesting to explain. 

"Did they find out anything else that was expected?" 

"No, The usual lecutre: I need to eat better and get more sleep." 

Kristen walked up to the group. She looked at Lucas's empty tray. 

"What did you eat?" 

"A ham and cheese sandwich. It was the least scary choice." 

"Did you see the chief's surprise? It was almost better to chase down your own food." Tim said. 

"It's not that bad." said Nathan as he attempted to stir his chief's surprise. 

Tim stabbed his with a fork, while Miguel said "Ow! Ow! Let me go!" 

Lucas laughed, while Nathan tried not to laugh at their antic. Finally they finished lunch. Lucas and Kristen headed back to the lab, while the rest of the crew went back to testing equipment. 

Lucas started the stress test, while Kristen went over his records. She had records from age 3 to the present. She wondered why she didn't have the complete record. She sent a request to the server for his records from birth. Lucas was just getting off of the treadmill when she entered the lab. 

"How are you feeling?" 

Lucas inhaled deeply, "Computer hackers do not run for fun." 

"It didn't kill you. Take off your shirt, so I can take off the heart monitors." 

He did as she asked. As he turned around, Kristen noticed a very old scar running transverse along the small of his back. Kristen ran her finger lightly over the scar. Lucas shivered as she did. 

"That feels weird!" Lucas said as he pulled away from her. 

"Do you remember how you got this scar on your back?" asked Kristen as she continued to study the thin white line. 

"Which one?" 

"The one that runs along the small of your back." 

"I don't know. It has always been there. Why?" 

"What do you mean by which one?" 

"I have several on my back. I have one on right shoulder from when I was 2. I pulled Cynthia's curling iron off the sink. I also have one on my left side from when I was 6. Lawerence asked me if I'd ever seen a match burn twice." 

Kristen looked shocked, "He burned you with a match?" 

"Yup, good ole dad! It was supposed to be ok, though, he was drunk when he did it, so that excuses everything." 

Lucas's sarcasm showed in his eye's as well as his voice. 

He could see that the subject was upsetting Kristen, so he tried to reassure her. 

"Don't worry about it, that was a long time ago. Plus, they haven't wanted anything to do with me since they sent me to college." 

Kristen shook her head. She was starting to acquire an excessive dislike for the Wolenczeks. She squeezed his shoulder. He surprised her when he turned around and hugged her. She hugged him back. When the embrace ended, she noticed Lucas's grin. It was one that meant Lucas was up to something. 

"What?" 

"Oh, nothing...Just glad to rub some of my sweat off on you!" 

"Your terrible!" Kristen said as she laughed. 

"Why are you curious about my scar?" 

"It looks like an old surgical scar. The records I have say nothing about any surgeries. I also don't have some of your records." 

"What type of surgery?" 

"I'm not sure, but this may be a lead to the way you mysteriously developed hydrocephalus." 

"What do you mean?" 

"The way the scar runs suggests you may have had a form of spina bifida as an infant." 

"What exactly is that?"   
"It is a interaction of genetic predisposition with an essential nutrient deficiency(folic acid). In English, it means that you had part of your spinis process missing. This allowed the cerebral spinal fluid to push out the skin and form a sac. They remove the sac and the child normally suffers no other problems." 

"Then how does this relate to my shunt now?" 

"If there is some injury to the sac, it can cause complications. One of those is hydrocephalus. I don't know why we would be seeing such a complication now, but it is the only thing I can see as a possibility right now." 

"Ok, but what does that mean about my shunt? Does it have to stay in?"   
"I can see no reason to remove it. It may be permanent, I don't know. Why?" 

"The guys are already saying the tube transports my one brain cell from one brain to the other." 

Kristen tried to stifle her laughter, but failed. 

"Laugh all you want, at least I have two brains!" 

"Yet let males get in a group of 3 or more, and they can not seem to use either one." 

"To shay, Doctor, to shay." 

"Lets get the last blood draw done, then your free." 

"Thanks." 

"You've been very cooperative, so as a reward, you are free tomorrow as well." 

"Does that mean I can go swimming?" 

"No. You aren't to submerge the incision sites for at least another week." 

"But!" 

"But nothing. I am not taking any chances." 

"Yes Mom!" 

Kristen smiled as she drew the blood. "I can be much worse, just ask my daughter." 

Lucas threw his arms up in jest and said "I give up! Please be merciful!" 

Kristen laughed, then said "Go! Be good and don't get Ben in trouble." 

Lucas smiled, "Wouldn't dream of it." 

"Which one, being good, or getting Ben in trouble?" 

"Either!" With that, Lucas was off to play with Darwin. 

2000 hours 

Kristen finally got the records she requested. She had to threaten peoples lives, but she had succeeded. The records corresponded with her theory. The sac had been removed when Lucas was 4 months old. The nurses notes stated that there had been some cranial swelling. It had been measured and documented. Lucas's head had swelled only slightly, but it may have been enough to cause damage. She sighed, letting out some of her tension as she did. At least now she had a plausible cause. 

Nathan knocked softly on her door, making her jump. Nathan smiled. She nodded for him to enter. 

"How are you doing?" 

"Not bad, I think I have figured out how Lucas developed hydrocephalus." 

"What would that be?" 

"He had spina bifida as an infant. This can possibly cause hydrocephalus. I don't know why it has taken so long for him to show the signs, but that is the most logical answer I can find." 

"What does it mean for him now?" 

"I don't really know. The shunt corrected the swelling, so that's what we'll go with for now." 

Nathan could see the fatigue in Kristen's eyes. 

"Are you done for tonight?" 

"Yes, but there is something I'd like to ask you." 

"What?" 

"Have you seen the scars on Lucas's back?" 

"Yes, he told me about some of them." 

Nathan could see the anger in Kristen's eyes. 

"I take it he told you about the match burn." 

"Yes. How could his own father do that?" 

"Kristen, there isn't much I would put past those two." 

Kristen could see Nathan was no happier about the thought, but there was little they could do to erase the past. She did know it would benefit the Wolenczeks to stay away from Lucas. They had shown little care about him during the time he was on the SeaQuest. She and Nathan loved the boy like he were their own son. 

"I just couldn't even think of doing that to any child, especially my own." 

"I know. I know I made my share of mistakes with Robert, but never anything intentional." 

"True. My daughter almost pulled the iron off the ironing board when she was 8 months old." 

"It was my turn to watch Robert when he fell off the couch and hit his head on the coffee table. He was 2 yrs. old at the time. He had a pretty bad cut from it." 

"It probably scared you to death didn't it?" 

"You could say that. A screaming child, plus all the blood." 

"How many stitches did he need?" 

"Only three. It still woke me up with how easily a child can get hurt." 

Nathan smiled at Kristen. 

"Buy you a cup of gourmet mess coffee?" 

"Only if it has a piece of chocolate cake with it." 

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." 

They walked to the mess, each a little more relaxed about life in general.   
  
  


End Note: Spina bifida has varying forms of severity and complications. It is normally corrected 12-24 hours after birth. The long term results depend on the condtion of the spinal cord and nerves. The outcomes range from normal development to paralysis.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
